


Satisfaction

by riaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaru/pseuds/riaru
Summary: Osamu wants to get his work done, Atsumu wants attention.





	

Osamu has homework to do, and plenty of it.

They both do, as a matter of fact. Osamu is the one who decided they'd take all of their school work and just sit down and work through it until it was all done, just so that they didn't have to worry about it any more. Atsumu had only begrudgingly agreed, but agreement was agreement all the same and Osamu had been satisfied with it, thinking that he would at least have the time to focus on what he needed to get done, before volleyball practice starts picking up again and they lose all of their free time to that. 

Or so he thought. Osamu knows better now—he should have known better all along. If Atsumu doesn't want to sit down and pay attention, he isn't going to. 

And neither is Osamu. 

Osamu is about to finish his first set of physics homework when there's a loud _pop_ that breaks his attention. He blinks at his page for a moment, thrown off, but he doesn't look up. He doesn't even give Atsumu that, taking a deep breath and going back to the calculation he's in the middle of. 

_Pop_. It's even louder than the last. Osamu exhales, then inhales. 

Physics. He likes physics. He likes the fact that everything follows a rule. There are more things in the world that could benefit from following rules. Like his twin, for a start.

 _Pop_.

"Atsumu," he mutters, turning to look over his shoulder, to where his brother is sitting at his own desk, chin resting in his hand, twirling his pen as he chews on an unnecessary amount of bubblegum. "You're being distracting. Where did you get that from, anyway?" 

"Bought it on our way home," Atsumu replies, then blows a ridiculously large bubble before letting it pop loudly. He grins at Osamu. "You know, when I beat you up the hill. I got bored waiting."

"And you didn't buy any for me?" Osamu raises an eyebrow. "Worst brother ever." 

"Next time," Atsumu replies. "Anyway, you're distracting me from my work."

Osamu glowers, but he turns away all the same. He's nearly done with physics. After that, there's just a little bit of work that he needs to do for biology and then—

 _Pop_.

"Damn it, _Atsumu_ ," he growls, turning around again. "Will you stop that?" 

Atsumu's expression lights up, the way it always does when someone's walked directly into a trap that he's set up especially for them. It's a look that Osamu is unfortunately _very_ familiar with. 

There's a touch of glee in his voice when he says, "Make me."

He pairs it with a raised eyebrow and in that moment, Osamu knows exactly what Atsumu's asking for. He's clearly planned for it; Osamu wouldn't be surprised if that was his intention all along, from the moment he declared that they'd race up the hill on the way home. 

Osamu, for all that he was focusing on his homework, for all that he knows that they're not going to get this kind of time in a few weeks, gives in to what Atsumu wants anyway. Like he does, more often than he'd really like to admit. It's a character fault. 

He puts his pen down, noting the way that Atsumu's eyes track the movement, and then gets out of his seat. 

Their shared room isn't exactly small, but Osamu can cross the space between their desks in three strides, until he's standing over Atsumu.

"Ooh, scary," Atsumu teases, as Osamu frowns down at him. "What are you going to do, huh?"

Atsumu very clearly knows the answer to the question; he's the one who's swivelled his chair around so that he's facing Osamu, leaning back against it and grinning up at his brother, doing his very best to look as inviting as possible. 

Honestly, Osamu thinks with irritation, it's not even that difficult for Atsumu anyway. 

Bending, Osamu kisses him. He doesn't give Atsumu the chance to draw breath, to regroup, and just keeps kissing him, bracing against the arms of Atsumu's chair and leaning in, pressing him against the backrest. Atsumu parts his lips with a soft sigh, his mouth tasting sweet from the gum. Osamu bites at his mouth, hard at first with irritation and then gentler, half-apologetic the next time. His tongue sweeps along the roof of Atsumu's mouth, and he can feel his brother shudder pleasantly against him, can feel his shaky exhale more than he hears it. 

"Is that it?" Atsumu asks, when Osamu pulls back for air, goading him into another kiss. 

Their tongues are hot against each other this time; Osamu feels like his entire body is burning up and Atsumu is just as warm against him, pressing himself up close until there's no space between them at all, hands tugging on Osamu's shirt until he's straddling Atsumu's chair. 

"Atsumu." Osamu's voice is husky when he pulls apart. "We have homework to do."

"It can wait until later," Atsumu insists. "I don't want to." 

"You're a spoiled brat," Osamu says, kissing along Atsumu's jaw and to his ear. He sucks on the soft skin just beneath Atsumu's ear and then chuckles. "Too bad." 

He climbs off Atsumu's lap, walking back to his own desk. 

"Nii-chan." 

"Homework first," Osamu replies, barely biting back his satisfied grin. 

" _Nii-chan_." 

"You don't even have that much to do," Osamu adds, sitting down and picking his pen up to continue his work. "It'll be done before you know it." 

"Fine," Atsumu relents, turning back to his books. 

When Osamu knows that Atsumu isn't looking, he finally lets himself grin down at his work. He chews on the gum he's stolen from Atsumu, carefully blowing it up into the biggest bubble that he can manage. 

He lets it pop loudly, watching from the corner of his eye as Atsumu jumps. 

"You're the worst," Atsumu declares. "Did you know that? The absolute worse." 

"If you say so," Osamu replies indulgently, finishing his last physics question. 

He blows another bubble to celebrate.


End file.
